Torno de alfarero
El torno de alfarero es un aparato mecánico, a tracción humana o eléctrica, consistente en una superficie redonda y plana que gira sobre un eje central, entre 30 y 120 revoluciones por minuto, sobre la que el alfarero modela o tornea, es decir, levanta la pieza, a partir de una pella de arcilla o pasta cerámica. También se usa para decorar con motivos lineales a la pieza, es decir como decoración y para aligerar y eliminar el sobrante en el grosor de la pieza, vaciar, o retornear. Historia Sobre el origen del torno no se sabe a ciencia cierta, ni en cuestión del origen, ni fechas, el motivo de esta ambigüedad, podríamos decir que en realidad, el torno es un proceso evolutivo con diversas innovaciones técnicas aplicadas al mismo. En un principio en las culturas más antiguas se desarrolla el torno lento, se podría ver como en una animación el desarrollo en los jeroglíficos egipcios, tanto del proceso como de la evolución misma del torno[http://www.ceramicstoday.com/articles/potters_wheel2.htm Victor Bryant,The Origins of the Potter's Wheel]. Archivo:C+B-Pottery-Fig7-EgyptianHandTurnedPottersWheel.PNG|Egipto alrededor del 1800 a.C. torno a mano An illustration from the Encyclopaedia Biblica, a 1903 publication which is now in the public domain. Fig. 7 for article "Pottery". Image of a hand-turned potter's wheel, from Egypt circa 1800 B.C.}}. File:C+B-Pottery-Fig8-EgyptianFootTurnedPottersWheel.PNG|Torno de pie, periódo helenístico (under the Ptolemys)An illustration from the Encyclopaedia Biblica, a 1903 publication which is now in the public domain. Fig. 8 for article "Pottery". Image of an Egyptian foot-turned potter's wheel. From the Hellenistic era (under the Ptolemys). Note that there are two stones. Slight amount of colour added by uploader . El torno era movido en sus orígenes por la mano del alfarero, que actuaba sobre un soporte donde se situaba la arcilla, este soporte puede ser simplemente una madera, concha o recipiente cóncavo, como nos muestra el siguiente vídeo de San marcos, México. 250px La siguiente evolución fue incorporar una pesada rueda de madera, piedra o bien con un sistema de conferir la suficiente inercia para girar a pesar de la presión y el freno que ejercía el alfarero sobre el barro. En la cultura oriental, una amplia piedra, más como peonza, se hace girar sobre su eje, con el impulso de un vara, para conferir la inercia del giro. Como alternativa al giro, se aplicó el sistema de añadir un cigüeñal, para convertir el movimiento de arriba a bajo en movimiento rotatorio, como el de las máquinas de coser. Archivo:Potters wheel (PSF).png Hoy en día, el torno de alfarero suele tener un motor eléctrico, y un dispositivo mecánico o electrónico que permite variar y ajustar en cada momento la velocidad de giro más adecuada. Técnicas y variantes #El bruñido, se suele realizar mientras la pieza está en rotación. #Permite mientras se mantiene un pincel en una posición fija, decorar la pieza con una línea recta, con una velocidad lenta. #Practicar incisiones. #Añadir una terraja, lo que nos permite rápidamente dar la forma del perfil de esta. #Uso del torno como herramienta descentradas, añadiendo una pieza sin forma definida sobre la que tornea la pieza, como punto de apoyo de la pierna. 250px Herramientas *Alpañata *Esponja *Vaciador *medialuna Galería Imagen:Torno_alfarero.jpg|En la foto, un alfarero torneando gres en un torno eléctrico. Image:Töpferscheibe.jpg|Torno de pie. Image:Hafner-1568.png Image:Poterie ebauchage 487.jpg Image:POL-Garncarz.w.Rabce.przy.pracy.JPG Archivo:Potter-GuatilCR2003.jpg|Torno de mano, en Costa Rica. Archivo:Pottenbakkersschijf.JPG|Torno mecánico actual. Ver también *Método para tornear un plato Enlace externo *Construire un TOUR électrique à variateur de vitesse électronique par Alain Duroudier *Cómo hacer un torno y una mezcladora? cs:Hrnčířský kruh de:Töpferscheibe en:Potter's wheel et:Potikeder fi:Dreija he:אובניים ja:轆轤 ru:Гончарный круг sh:Grnčarsko kolo simple:Potter's wheel Categoría:Torno categoría:Técnica cerámica